The Secret Revealed
by LupaMalum
Summary: HUGE spoilers for episode 15 of CW's the Flash. A story in three parts, the first 2 focusing in the confrontation scene between Cisco and Wells, from their respective POVs. The 3rd will be from Caitlin's POV, and what happens when she finds Cisco's body. The first two are a stream of consciousness sort of thing, the last will be in 3rd person.


**Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me, if it did, Cisco wouldn't have died, time travel or not. Hope you enjoy!**

"_Do you know how it has been to keep all of this from you, especially from you..."_

He knew that it would be Cisco who ultimately discovered his secret. Barry was loyal to a fault, and Wells had him wrapped around his little finger. Barry wouldn't even consider the possibility of Harrison being a traitor unless he was confronted with undeniable evidence. Caitlin was a smart girl, but until the temporary separation of Robbie and Stein, she was too grieved and worried about her former fiancé to notice anything out of the ordinary. And even after that, she lacked the initiative to look into anything odd by herself. He had satisfied Joe's inquiries with a fake alibi, and the tale of Tess Morgan, a 'long-lost love'. As for Iris, she didn't know hardly enough to ever become a threat to him and his plans. She didn't even know that her best friend was the Flash. But Cisco, he had a naturally inquiring mind, and once he was set on a trail, he wouldn't stop until he was satisfied with the information that he'd found. And Joe's searching had planted doubts in the young boy's mind. Dangerous ones. He had known when Caitlin tried stalling at Jitters that something was up. She'd never been a good liar. As soon as her back was turned, he'd headed back to Star Labs. He had a loose end to tie up.

"…_because the truth is I've grown quite fond of you, and in many ways you have shown me what it's like to have a son."_

He'd made many rules for himself over his exile here in the past. But the most firm one, the one that he had sworn that he would never break was the first one he did. Don't get attached. He hadn't counted on the smart engineer who was underestimated by everyone. He'd seen a bit of himself in Cisco, a bright young mind, misunderstood by his peers and estranged from his family. He couldn't help but take him under his wing. Now, as he faced the man who had discovered his secret, he knew that he had broken that very important rule. _"I can help you"_, Cisco had pleaded, and for a brief moment, Wells had wanted to believe him. He'd told him that he wasn't smart enough, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Cisco was a liability, in more ways than one. One was that his sense of morality would win out, and Cisco would eventually tell the others. And Harrison couldn't have that, he had worked too hard to be stopped now. The other, the other was that Cisco had got too close. Harrison's father had warned him, so many years ago, _"Attachments are for the weak. They can be used against you, and keep you from reaching your goal. They make you soft. If you get attached, the best thing to do is to eliminate that person." _Two days later, Harrison had killed him. _"You were right father," _He'd smirked, _"Attachments _do _make you weak, _you _make me weak, and you're holding me back from what I could become." _He'd held to his father's advice ever since. However, he'd encountered difficulties. Cisco wasn't the first that he'd had to kill in this time, that honor belonged to Tess Morgan. She had been too curious for her own good, so Harrison had took her out. Any feelings for her had been buried. But now the rule was broken once more. He had meant every word that he had told the boy. He had begun thinking of him as a son, and that was why Cisco had to die.

"_Forgive me, but to me, you've been dead for centuries."_

That was how he justified it in his mind. Everything was a means to an end, and sometimes, people had to be eliminated. He told himself that they were all already dead from his point of view, so it didn't matter if he was the one who caused that death. He'd killed so many already, one more didn't really matter. He'd have to find a way to explain it, and it wouldn't be hard. He would come up with something. He was startled from his thoughts by noises coming from the other room. _Caitlin. _He cursed inwardly. In his haste to get to Cisco before he could tell anyone else about his suspicions, Harrison had left his wheelchair at Jitters. He sighed as he listened to Caitlin frantically searching around the building. He didn't like killing people, but sometimes they gave him no choice.

**AN: Hope you liked that, please review!**


End file.
